


Faking It

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: 30 Days & 30 Nights [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lance is at it again, Skye puts him in his place, Skyeward Month, week 2 day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18





	Faking It

“All I’m saying is that no woman I’ve ever been with has faked it.” Hunter said taking a ship from his beer, cocky smirk still in place.

“Not even one?” Trip asked raising a doubtful eyebrow.

“Not even one.” Hunter confirmed and Skye shook her head.

“You’re so full of shit.” She said. “Bobbi?”

“Don’t ask me.” The blonde shrugged. “He’s not allowed to leave his place between my legs until I’ve come at least twice.” Hunter threw a flirty smile her way and Bobbi winked.

“I’m telling you, love. I’m _that_ good!” Hunter gloated. “I know when a woman is faking an orgasm.” An idea came to mind and Skye’s eyes met Ward’s from across the room, for his part he took up a corner with a beer and his book and preferred to stay out of the conversation Skye and Hunter had strike up again. Plus he didn't really want to go against Skye, he was kind of hopping to get laid tonight. 

“Really?” Skye challenged placing her beer on the table. “You are?” The words came out as a small whine and she fell back against the couch cushions. She moaned softly when her hands settled at her sides fisting at the woollen throw Fitz’s mother had send them. Bobbi smiled to herself already caught up to what Skye was doing but the rest of their company seemed clueless. “Oh god.” She whimpered resting her head against the back of the couch getting comfortable.

“What is she-” Hunter tried to say but a look from Bobbi stopped him.

“You’ll see.” Bobbi murmured taking a swing from her beer.

“Oh god, yes!” Skye groaned as one hand slipped in her hair while the other held onto the thick fabric. “Fuck, yes babe, right there. Yes, harder!” She cried and Trip’s head rolled to the side as he watched her. “Mmmm… I love your big cock, babe! That’s it, harder. Don’t hold back!” Her voice rose a few octaves and her hips rocked against the furniture. Her eyes were closed but she could feel Ward’s gaze on her, so she put a little more effort on her show just for him. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Her body tensed and she slammed her foot down against the floor hard, her back bowing, her head trashing from side to side. She let herself fall back on the couch again like nothing had happened. “And that children, is how you fake an orgasm so well men actually think it’s real!” She declared and grabbed her beer again collecting the highest of fives from Bobbi.

She caught Ward's gaze again from across the room and winked at him, a small promise for later.

 

 


End file.
